


Little Milo

by Vonvaria (Oversoul159)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Come Inflation, Face-Fucking, Fucked Up, Furry, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Incest, M/M, Multi, Pedophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay Logs, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oversoul159/pseuds/Vonvaria
Summary: Milo is a little boy that becomes the rape toy to...just everyone (including his dad, classmates and random strangers).Mind the tags. Seriously, this is some craziness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why the spacing won't settle properly. 
> 
> Also, aside from using spellcheck, this work has been left unedited for the most part and is "unfinished" as the roleplay ended. I hope you guys enjoy this.

Milo giggled softly, following his mother around as she went from store to store on the little outdoor strip mall. The boy was young, only a 9 year old little human boy. He'd grown up without a father, and his mother had always been overprotective. They had moved to this small town a few years ago, his mother lightening up after escaping the dangers of the big city. It was a tiny little town...much safer, right?

 

The young child tugged his hand away from his mother's, saying he had to use the bathroom. She allowed him to go alone while she continued shopping. He bolted to the restroom, stood in front of the urinal, and dropped his jeans and undies down to his ankles.

 

Dren groaned softly as he entered the bathroom. He looked around, noticing that the only stall had an "Out of Order" sign on it, and the only urinal was being used by a brat. His eyes immediately landed on the boy's ass. He had a nice tight little hole there. Dren smirked to himself. He really needed to piss, and it would make the perfect urinal. Dren unzipped his pants, pulling out his now hardened 14 inch dick. He walked over to the boy and picked up the still pissing child by the waist. Dren pressed the head of his cock against the boy's fuckhole and wasted no time in forcing the massive dick in. Once the head was in, Dren groaned and let loose, shooting several gallons of steaming hot horse piss into the boy.

 

Milo hummed softly and cutely to himself as he began to release himself into the urinal. He paid no attention to the horse as he entered, focused on aiming. Suddenly, he felt himself lifted up, piss still leaking from his tiny cock. He gasped and squirmed, not understanding and fear washing over him. Unable to even speak, he simply screamed as his virgin little boy pussy was torn open by the massive dick. He screamed loudly, unable to even think or comprehend what was happening to him. The pain only increased, blood already leaking down his little thighs from his torn anus, as the burning hot piss spilled into his intestines. The child flailed desperately, trying to escape the intense pain.

 

Dren panted softly, cock twitching in pleasure with every move the boy made on his cock. Put a hand over the kid's mouth, to prevent more screaming, and backed up into the Out of Order stall. He bucked his hips, forcing his prick deeper and deeper, spraying piss all the while, until he had forced the child to take all of his cock. "Fuuckkk, yes. Take it, bitch. You're gonna be my toilet from now on...gonna make you take  **all** my juices!" he muttered as the piss stopped flowing. Dren began bucking his hips hard and fast, precum replacing urine as the fluid that flowed into the once tight bum hole.

 

Milo began crying as his screams were silenced, sobbing weakly into the hand as the horse began to fuck his young pussy. He could feel the cock so deep inside of him, causing his stomach to bulge out with each thrust. Piss and blood both sloshed out of his asshole with each thrust and he still weakly struggled to get away. His plump little ass still squeezed the giant dick tightly, though it was torn and loosening up a bit.

 

Dren groaned deeply, pleasured by the boy's continued struggles. "Ohh...aww, shit, boy. Keep moving like that and...ughh, you're gonna make me bust a nut in you.." No sooner had he said that, could he feel that familiar churning in his balls. He doubled over, bending the boy with him, and began pounding into the bitch faster and faster. He gripped the boy tightly and let out a low groan as he began to orgasm, forcing gallon after gallon of horse spunk into the child. "Fuuuck, boy. You made me do this. Made me dump this load inside ya. So take it...take it ALLL!!!"

 

All he could think about was the pain. Agonizing and intense, he felt himself slowly slipping into unconsciousness. He tried to struggle harder, suddenly feeling the horse become even more rough. He screamed loudly as the hot cum began pouring inside of him. There was so much!! The feeling was so intense, so...strange! He shook violently, screaming as cum leaked from his own tiny dick and causing his ass to clench down tighter. He felt the man's cum filling every bit of his insides, so much it back out and spill down his thighs. Heck, there was so much it forced through his intestines and gagged him as it spilled out of his mouth onto the horse's hand.

 

Dren panted as he continued to fill his dumpster up to the brim and past it. He leaned back on the seat and sighed happily, glad to have take care of his needs. He stood up slowly and turned to face the toilet. He slowly pulled the bitch up his cock, having to yank several times because the boy's cunthole was squeezing him so tightly. It was turning him on again, but he was determined to take the slut off of his cock. But when he reached the head of his dick...it was too tight! His efforts to pull the boy off only managed to rub the tight ass walls up and down on his cock. He grunted softly and tightened his hand on the boy's mouth. "Shit, what a cum hungry little cunt you are. Won't even let go of my dick. Guess I'm just gonna have to ruin that ass if I want out of it." he muttered. He bent over, with the boy facing the toilet and started fucking him again, hard and fast like a cocksleeve, no longer caring about the tiny bitch's wellbeing. "Just a cock toy now, aren't ya. This ass is never gonna be the same once I'm through." he muttered.

 

The pain was so terrible, but.....fuck! The little bitch half scream and half moaned with every yank, his blood, cu, and piss covered body shuddering and his own tiny dick throbbing. He held tightly onto the toilet when he was bent over. "Y-yes sir," he mumbled weakly ass in the air as he was torn in half. He was going to die, wasn't he? The horse would probably kill him if he kept it up. The boy scream in agony but moaned as the man struck his tiny prostate over and over, his little cunt stretching more and more with each thrust. Every once in awhile he would cough up more cum, his body fill to the brim. "I-I'm your...y-your cock toy sir! F-fill me up again!"

 

Dren groaned loudly in return. Fuck! This was a grade A cock whore he'd found. He dropped to his knees and pressed the boy's face against the toilet seat. He humped the tight ass, his massive balls slapping his bitch boy's tiny cum sacs and legs. "Fuck, boy! Don't know how much longer I can keep this up!" He muttered. Suddenly the stall door swung open. "What the-?" A male voice shouted, and Dren was dumping another load into the ass. Dren moaned deeply. "Almost..ughh, done, man. You can use 'im then!" He grabbed both of the kid's arms, using them as reins to hold on to. He let out a soft breath as his orgasm subsided, letting the used piece of fuck meat go, his fully softened dick finally able to pull out of the slut's asscunt. He stood up and stepped aside, allowing the new comer to get a good look at the boy. The man stared at Dren's fucktoy with wide eyes, cock twitching in his pants. "5 bucks for a piss, 20 for a fuck." Dren stated nonchalantly.

Milo screamed and moaned, blushing as his face was forced against the toilet. He immediately began to cum as the horse began spilling his hot seed into him. He coughed and gagged more, cum spilling out of his mouth and into the toilet as the man walked in on them and the horse offered him up for use. God, Milo had no idea that sheer, unimaginable pain could feel so wonderful. He allowed his face to rest on the toilet like the filthy bitch he knew he was. "P-please sir," he panted weakly. Y-you can pee inside me if you want~.."

The man let out a choked sound. He reached into his pocket, took out a wad of bills and tossed it at Dren, rushing into the stall. Dren smirked and hung out outside the stall, counting his cash. Looked like he had found a good use for the cock sleeve. Meanwhile, the man grabbed Milo by the hair, and shoved the tip of his cock into the boy's mouth. "I need to wash out this dirty talking mouth!" he muttered as he started pissing inside him. While nowhere near as much as Dren, he was still pissing a lot, more than the boy could swallow at once, bulging his cheeks. "You better not spill a drop!" he growled, forcing his dick down the cum cow's throat before all the piss in his cheeks could be swallowed.

Milo yelped as his sore body was jerked around, eyes wide in shock as the dick was shoved in his mouth. He moaned as piss began filling his mouth. It tasted awful...but he loved it~. Once he couldn't hold anymore, he began swallowing the disgusting liquid. He flailed when the dick was shoved into his throat. It hurt and burned. It made him gag and choke, the piss he hadn't been able to swallow yet pouring out of his mouth and around the new master's cock.

The man stands up on his toes, getting on top of the boy. He shoves his hips into Milo's throat hard. "Stupid. Little. Cunt!" he barks, thrusting hard with each word. "Couldn't even keep it in your mouth! Just for that..." the man pulled out of his throat, and showered him with the rest of his piss. As soon as he had stopped peeing, he turned the child around and shoved his dick into his worn boycunt. He grabbed Milo by the hair and shoved his face into the toilet water, pounding into the worthless hole all the while. While that man was busy using the fuckmeat, Dren was talking to the next person who had entered the room. A young boy about Milo's age named Alex.

Milo cried hard, choking as the cock was slammed into his sore throat over and over. When it was yanked out, he coughed and scream loudly when it was forced into his torn, abused ass. He suddenly felt the toilet water on his face, struggling desperately to get air. He was drowning, crying under the water as his pussy was fucked.

The man pulled the boy's head out of the dirty water just long enough for a single breath, then dunked his head back into the toilet. He did this over and over as he speared Milo's fuckhole. He were brought up for air one last time then, with a grunt, the man started unloading into the cunt, using both hands this time to hold the dumpster's head underwater for a couple seconds as he rode out his orgasm. With that done, he pulled out, letting you go entirely, stood up and left the bathroom. The little boy Dren had been talking to, Alex, entered the stall. He was actually a boy from your class at the new school.

 

Milo continued to struggle, the small breaths every little while barely enough to keep him from drowning. He screamed into the toilet bowl once the man began to cum, his own seed spilling on the ground as well. Once let go, he weakly flopped on the ground, seeing the boy from school enter. "A-..A-Alex?" he blushed deeper than ever. Oh no...he'd tell everyone!

 

Alex stared down at his classmate curiously. The stallion outside had told him that Milo was a dirty boy that liked it when people forced their cocks into him and pissed. He had thought that the guy had been making it up, but the man that had just left clearly had had his cock in Milo's ass. And you could tell! The hole he's seen had been gaping slightly. He kind of wanted to see it again...but after he pissed. Alex came closer to him, taking out his slightly larger dick. He pressed his dick to Milo's lips, already pissing a bit. "Open your mouth! I wanna make you my toilet too!" he said.

 

Milo whimpered as the boy's piss leaked onto his lips. He had actually begun to like that taste already. "J-just don't tell anyone...." He opened his mouth, letting Alex piss inside his mouth.

 

Alex pushed his entire cock into Milo's mouth moaning a little as he pissed. The other boy's mouth was so warm around his cock! He started bucking his hips slightly fucking Milo's mouth as his piss had ended. "Uh huh..yeah..yeah, I won't tell anyone..." he said. It wasn't long before he came, his boy cream spurting all over the boy's tongue. He panted softly as he pulled out. "Turn around, I wanna see your butt." he said.

Milo relaxed a little when Alex said he wouldn't tell, swallowing every drop of his piss, then every bit of his cum. When the boy said he wanted to see his ass, the child weakly but obediently turned around and bent over. "Y-you can stick your penis inside of it~.."

 

Alex stared at the offered hole and shook his head. "I'm not sticking my dick in this nasty hole! Besides it's all stretched out. Wouldn't even fit me." he mutters. Nonetheless, he pushes a couple fingers from each into the hole and uses them to spread it wide. "Wow...it's so worn out...you must have taken like a dozen cocks already! You really are a dirty piss pot cum dumpster like the guy says! Wonder how much it can take?" He murmurs in awe, slowly pushing one hand into the hole, further and further trying to see if he could force his entire arm into it.

Milo felt ashamed when Alex said that. Then, suddenly he felt the boy's fingers inside him. He whimpered and moan as his asshole was played with, wincing as the boy began to shove more into him. "A-Alex...y-you're putting too much in me~...p-please, my pussy hurts~."

Alex laughed and shoved his arm in deeper, already up to his elbow. "Your 'pussy' hurts? What are you a girl? Do you want to be a girl now, Milo?" he asked, the wheels already turning in his head. All the different girly outfits he could make the boy wear when they were alone...or even in public. Alex started moving his arm in and out, pumping it, trying to see if he could make it to the cock juice sac Milo called a stomach.

Milo drooled softly and moaned. Oh God, Alex's arm felt just like the horse's dick, but it didn't hurt quite as bad! "Y-yes Alex...I-I'm a dirty little girl," he moaned. "Y-...y-you're arm is so deep inside my pussy~!" He moaned louder, the boy's arm reaching all the way into his intestines and almost all the way to his stomach! "A-Alex...y-you're arm is making the stuff inside me move all around~.

Alex grinned widely. He loved the sound the cunt boy was making! He grunted softly and punched the boy's insides again, his fingers finally breaking into the boy's cum bag. He could still feel some of the last man's juices moving around in there. Though he should have been disgusted, he just felt curious about the whole thing. He pressed his hand against the stomach wall, and put his other hand under Milo's stomach, laughing when he could feel the two touch each other.

 

Milo cried out loudly in pain and pleasure as the inside of his stomach was touched, suddenly starting to cum onto the ground. "A-ah! Alex!!" His insides felt so weird! "Alex, fuck me~! F-fuck my pussy, please! I-I wanna cum more~!!"

 

Alex groaned softly, his own dick growing hard again. He thought for a moment, then turned Milo around on his arm so that the slut's back was on the toilet. He stood up and got on top of the boy, facing away from him. He lowered his dick onto the fucktoy's belly and slowly, from the inside, wrapped Milo's stomach around his dick as much as he could then started jacking himself off. "Fuck, you're just a little fuckdoll, huh?"

 

Alex cried out softly. He felt like such a bitch and he loved it! He watched Alex jerk off with his cum and piss covered stomach, panting and moaning at the sight. "O-oh Alex! Y-yes, I'm a little fuck doll~!" Oh, that horse had made him into a dirty little slut! He felt so empty now though, squirming and whining as his hole was left gaping open. "M-Mr. Horse," he whined pitifully as Alex used him like a little sex toy. "P-please sir..p-please, I want your cock in me~!!"

  
  


Dren looked into the stall at the call. He saw Alex, arm deep in the boy's ass, using Milo's stomach to jack his dick off. And the slut STILL wanted more? Dren reached down and rubbed his cock. He could probably manage that. The man he had been talking to, Milo's next customer practically drooled at the sight. The stall would be too small though. Dren entered and picked up both children, setting them on the floor in that same position. The new customer made a beeline for Milo's ass, not caring one bit that it was already full, and forced his 10 inch dick into the hole, using his fingers to stretch it open. Dren knelt down at Milo's head, intending to use his mouth again.

Milo moaned, blushing as he was lifted up and moved. He moaned louder as the man shoved his dick inside of him, clawing at the tiles on the floor. When he saw the horse near his head, he turned to face him and opened his mouth like a needy, obedient little slut. God, being a fuck toy felt so good~!!

Dren turned the boy's head straight and tilted it back, shoving his dick all the way down that pisspipe. He grunted as his dick entered Milo's stomach, hitting Alex's hand each thrust. Alex continued to jack himself off but used his other free hand to rub Milo's throat hard, essentially jacking off the fat dick that caused it to bulge.

Milo almost screamed again when the man's dick was forced down his throat. It felt like his throat was gonna tear like his asshole! He groaned and moaned, having trouble breathing as he was fucked brutally from both ends.

Alex was the first to cum, grunting as his boycream was shot all over Milo's stomach and dick. Alex wrapped his hand around the other man's dick inside Milo and started jacking him off as well. The man groaned deeply and started cumming, shooting his thick load inside the cunt, immediately switching to piss once he had done that. Alex had to climb off the fat belly as it grew.

Milo moaned louder, feeling the cum spill onto his young tummy. He moaned louder once he began to feel the cum pumping inside of him. Then he felt the piss, so much his stomach was starting to bulge! It made him start to cum, some of it hitting Alex as the men fucked him.

Alex gasped as Milo's boycum hit him in the face. The guy pissing in their cum dumpster let out a delighted sound, putting a hand on the back of Alex's head and forcing his mouth on Milo's cock, moving the boy's head up and down as he struggled. Dren laughed, holding Alex's free hand on Milo's neck so that he couldn't fight back. He grunted as he too started pumping his load into Milo's belly, the size of it quickly expanding with the horse jizz. "Better enjoy his mouth, bitch boy! You're never gonna get anyone to suck you off after this!" Dren shouted.

The child moaned loudly as his classmate's mouth wrapped around his little cock. He began to thrust in in and out, moaning as more cum filled his belly. He began to cum again, already, into the boy's mouth.

Alex choked on the jizz, forced to take it into his stomach. He felt ashamed at having been forced to take cum inside him like a whore and angry at Milo for putting it there. He fully intended to make you pay for that! The two men groaned as their combined seed fattened the cumbag up and they slowly pulled out of him. Suddenly there was a call from outside. "Milo, baby? You done in there?" Milo's mother called. The two men pulled out of Milo fully and redressed themselves, Alex yanking his arm out of the cumslut harshly and doing the same. They rushed out, leaving the cumslut laying there covered and filled with man juice.

Milo whimpered as his mother called. He didn't like being alone all of a sudden. It took some struggling, but he got dressed and faked being alright. Walking perfectly was the hard part. "S-sorry momma. I really had to go."

Milo's mother stood outside the door looking uncertain. It had certainly been weird when all those guys had rushed out of the bathroom. "Do you need Mommy to come in?" she asked.

"N-no ma'am," he mumbled as he slipped on the last of his clothes and came out to her. "I'm fine~. A-are you done shopping mommy?"

The woman looked down at her son and nodded. He looked a little odd and smelled weird, but she shrugged it off, more concerned about getting home. They had an early day tomorrow. She turned around and headed out of the mall. "Come on, now. Let's go home sweetie."


	2. Chapter 2

Milo sat on the edge of his bed, dropping his PJs. Ever since that day, he'd been such a dirty little bitch. He always thought about the horse, wondering if he'd come back for him now that his ass had tightened up again, almost as tight as when he was a virgin. He laid back on his bed, naked, and wrapped his fingers around his little cock and began jerking himself off as he moaned and mumbled about how good it felt being fucked by the horse fat dick.

  
  


Chris walked up to his son's room, intending to tell the boy good night and opened the door quietly, in case he was sleeping. He saw the boy on his bed jacking off. His eyes widened as he stared from the crack in the door. He saw his son's lips move and thought he heard something about dicks and ....horses? That couldn't be right, could it? He thought.

 

The child moaned again softly, spreading his legs. He gently pushed a finger to his entrance, wincing as it slipped in. "O-oh..Oh Mister, shove your cock inside of me~~."

 

Chris' eyes widened and his pants tightened as his cock grew in his slacks. His son was a slut! He couldn't help but wonder how much the tight ass was able to take. He pulled out his own dick and started rubbing it slowly.

The child whimpered and moaned, thrusting up into his hand as he fingered himself. He squirmed and writhed on the bed, blushing deep red as he began to cum all over himself. He panted and relaxed for a moment before whimpering. "I-it's still hard....I-it doesn't feel the same as a dick," he complained to himself.

 

That was all the cue he needed. Chris pushed the door open fully and rushed over to his son, his 10 inch dick in hand. "Then why don't you get on this on, slut? I can't believe my own son, 9 years old and already talking like a cock sheath. How many cocks have you had, boy?" he asked.

Milo blushed deeper as he saw his father with his cock out...but oh God...His daddy's dick was so big. He shuddered and spread his legs like a dirty little bitch. "Th-three Daddy~! P-please, put your dick in my Papa!" His little cock throbbed painfully, panting as he thought of his father using him like Mr. Horsey had~!

Chris' eyes widened then narrowed. Three?! His boy had let three men fuck him like a whore? The man rubbed his hardened dick. It was wrong, fucking this little boy, his SON. But the bitch damn well deserved a good fucking. As...punishment. Yeah! Punishment. He was only doing this to show his boy how bad acting like a slut could be!! Satisfied with that answer, Chris reached out and grabbed Milo by the ankle, pulling him to the edge of the bed and turning him over onto his stomach, the child's legs hanging off the end of the bed. He didn't bother wasting time stretching the boy out or using lubricant. This was a punishment after all! He aligned his cock with the boy's fuck hole and shoved it in, forcing all of thick meat into his son. He grabbed the boy's hair and yanked his head back. "Fuck yourself on my dick boy, and you better do it fast now." he growled.

Milo yelped as he was lifted and bent over, his throbbing little dick pressed uncomfortably into the bed. He whimpered as he felt his father's cock on his hole, screaming in pain as it was forced in. "D-Daddy! Y-your dick is hurting me~!!"

Chris lay down on top of the boy immediately, body pushing the boy's face into the bed and silencing him. "Shut up, you little cock slut. Don't wake your mother! You asked for my dick and I've giving it to you. I'll fucking give it you all night long if you don't start moving your ass on my dick nice and fast!" he growled.

Milo whimpered and cried into the bed, even though he knew he'd be begging for more later. He began to move his butt slowly back and forth along his daddy's dick.

Chris let out an annoyed sound. "I said FAST bitch! Fuck it, I'll do it myself!" He hissed. He moved and lay on top of the boy fully, his son's head trapped between his chest and the bed. He began humping Milo fast, spraying precum into the tight hole. Chris gripped the bed sheets, moaning deeply as he worked. For a while he even forgot he was fucking his son, as it seemed like he was just humping a warm tight mattress. As far as he was concerned now, it didn't even matter who the boy was. All he was was a warm blow up fuck doll for him to use.

Milo cried and screamed. His dad's dick was huge, and his asshole had tightened up so much since his last time. He squeezed his daddy's cock tight with his little pussy though, wanting that warm feeling of cum, blood, and piss.

The man groaned softly as he dicked his son's ass. Fuck, he was getting close! But he couldn't have his wife come in the boy's room and see his cum all over the bed. He grunted softly and looked around. His eyes brightened when he noticed a bottle of juice on the nightstand. He reached under himself to cover Milo's mouth with his hand in case the slut was still screaming and stood up. Still bucking his hips into the boy, he went over and sat on the side of the bed within arm's reach of the bottle. He groaned, fucking the boy's ass faster as he came. "Fuucckkk. Dammit, Milo. You made me do this to you, boy. This is how little slut's are treated in the real world. They're just used as places to deposit cum...not treated like real people. Ugghhh...maybe this load will teach you!" he said, gasping and shooting his seed into the tight hole. Several minutes passed as spurt after spurt of cum was left in his boy's gut. Once he was satisfied, Chris grabbed the bottle, slowly lifted the boy off his dick and plugged him up with it before any could get out. "You better leave that in there. You hear me?" he ordered.

Milo's screams eventually stop, turning into moans of ecstasy as his father fucked him. He moved his own little hips around, squeezing his Daddy's dick with his tight little pussy. He moaned loudly into the man's hand, cum squirting from his little dick. He relaxed into his daddy, whimpering as the man's thick, hot cum spilled inside his slutty little asshole. When the bottle was rammed into him, he screamed again, not expecting it, but nodded obediently.

Chris dumped the boy on the bed, staring at the fattened tummy, filled with HIS hot spunk and smirked. He bit his lip. He was definitely going to do this again...j-just until his son had learned his lesson, of course! The damn slut had CUM from being raped by his Daddy. Chris shook his head. His cock was still hard. One more round wouldn't hurt. But taking the bottle out would be too much work. He grabbed his son by the hair and brought his face to his dick. "Suck me off, you little bitch."

The child moaned softly. He had no idea his father was like this! He moaned and took his father's dick into his little boy mouth, sucking on the throbbing flesh softly.

Chris moaned softly, relishing in the pleasure of the small tongue moving around the head of his fat cock. He put a hand on Milo's head, lightly bucking in and out of the boy's mouth, careful not to get to close to the throat.Then he remembered that this was supposed to be a punishment. Halfway through a stroke he grabbed Milo's hair hard and slammed his cock into the boy's throat. He kept pushing, moving deeper and deeper into the tight throat. "I bet you sucked their dicks too. Bet you let them all shoot cum straight into your belly. Well daddy's not gonna miss out. You need to be have this slutty throat punished like your cunt!" He said, and began humping the boy's throat roughly.

 

Milo moaned softly and cutely, wiggling his little cum filled butt happily as he sucked on his daddy's cock. He tried to scream when it was roughly forced down his throat, but the pitiful little sound was choked off. He whimpered and squirmed as his father fucked his throat like Mr. Horsey had. He moaned starting to stroke his own little dick as his father violated his little body and fucked his mouth.

 

Chris looked down, noticing movement out of the corner of his eye. He was shocked to see the boy actually jacking off. To having his throat raped. He couldn't take it anymore and forced his whole cock down the fuckhole. He held the boy's head in his hands, staying still and just jerking Milo's head back and forth on his dick. "Little whore! Take it, take it, take it. Fuck...wish I could fuck your mommy's throat like this. But she's my wife. I gotta be gentle with her. You...you're just my fucktoy now! Not even worth treating nicely."

 

Oh God~! Milo moaned and let his throat be used however his daddy wished. He wanted to tell the man to come in whenever he wanted~! Even if he was sleeping or busy with coloring, Daddy could come in and use his little body like a fuck toy whenever! He moaned and squirmed, cumming into his hand as his daddy raped his slutty little throat.

 

Chris grunted and gasped, shooting his load into his son, dumping the hot seed into the little boy's belly. He held Milo tight to his stomach, his fat balls rubbed against the boy's chin, as he rode out his orgasm. With a soft sigh in satisfaction, Chris slowly pulled out of the boy's throat, shooting one last spurt inside his son's mouth before pulling out. He rubbed the tip against the boy's face, smearing cum and saliva all over it. "Took my load like a fucking dumpster, didn't you?" he muttered.

 

Milo moaned loudly, enjoying and taking his daddy's cum like a filthy little bitch. He giggled when the man smeared it onto his face, nuzzling into the older man's lap. "Y-yes sir~. Daddy's cum tastes really really good~!"

 

Chris licked his dry lips slightly and then pushed his son away. "Lick up that cum you spilled, nasty little cunt. Then go to bed. I'll be back for you in the morning." he grumbled out. He turned and left the room, going back to sleep next to his wife.

 

Milo whimpered when he was pushed away. His father just..left him there. Just like the other boys had. He whimpered and licked up the cum before lying down on the bed and curling up with the juice bottle forced into his little asshole.

 

The next morning after his wife had left, Chris got out of bed. His cock already stiff with its morning hard on. For a moment he wondered if last night had been a dream. He got up and went to his son's room and removed the boy's covers. There he was, his son, belly bloated from the two loads of jizz he had dumped there last night. He groaned softly, cock twitching. He turned the sleeping boy over, pulled his pants down a little and jerked the bottle away, replacing it with his fuck stick and pounding away.

 

Milo was sleeping peacefully when his father came in. He screamed softly, shocked, when the bottle was yanked out and replaced with his father's cock. "D-Daddy~!!" He screamed again, his little asshole bleeding slightly as the man began to fuck him. "A-ah~!! D-Dadd's dick..b-big~!!"

 

Chris grabbed Milo's hair, forcing his body onto his knees, with his bloated belly sticking out. "Damn right, daddy's big. You're gonna take it all for as long as I want you to!" As he pounded, his eyes glanced over at the clock and he gasped. He was running a bit late! He didn't have time to stay here and fuck the boy! He got up, with Milo still on his dick and went back to his own bathroom, bending the boy over the sink with his legs hanging down as he brushed his teeth and shaved, disregarding the boy for a while. He really was just a fuck toy after all, he didn't need Chris' undivided attention.

 

The child moaned out loud, crying as he was fucked carelessly. "D-DADDY!" he cried out, blood dripping onto the floor from his legs. He moaned louder, cumming onto the floor. "D-Daddy! P-please, p-piss inside my cunt~!"

 

The man paused in shaving to look down at his slut. Piss inside him?! Well, he would need to go eventually anyway. Chris shook his head. "Worthless little cock sheath." he muttered, but let loose a torrent of cum into his bitch. He grunted softly and sighed as his bladder emptied into the boy. It was only then that he noticed that, with that cry, Milo had cum onto their floor. He growled softly. They'd have to clean that up now! "Stupid. Little. Fuckmeat! Cumming all over the damn floor!" He barked, punctuating each word with a hard thrust. The boy had already taken 2 loads of cum and one of piss and still acting like a whore!

 

Milo moaned and whined as his father filled his belly with piss, groaning loudly. He felt Daddy's urine burning his torn little asshole and loved it! When he began yelling at him and thrusting harder, he cried softly and came again.

 

Chris growled. "You just don't learn do you?!" He barked. Finished shaving, he stepped away from the sink, shoving Milo up and down on his dick faster and faster. With a loud hard roar, the man held his son's fuckhole to his stomach and dropped his last load for the morning into him. He doubled over, shooting more and more jizz into the worthless hole. When he finished, he sighed and pulled out, once again plugging the boy up with an object: The can of shaving cream. "Lick that jizz up, cunt!"

 

The child cried out again as his stomach was stretched with the extra cum spilled inside his little boy pussy. He Sobbed when the can was shoved inside him and bent down, licking his cum off the floor.

 

Chris smirked and stepped on the boy's head, rubbing it into the floor. "Yeah, that's where you belong. On the ground with your ass in the air, filled with cock juice." He took his foot away and stepped back. "I have to go to work. Go get ready for school...and leave that can in your ass!"

 

The child whimpered as his face was ground into the cum and the floor painfully. Once his dad moved, he weakly got off and went to his room and cleaned himself off. He got into some clothes and waited for his father to take him to school.

 

His father stared at the newly dressed boy. His shirt was tight around his stomach thanks to his juices. He couldn't help but smirk. "You're taking the school bus today, cunt. I'm not wasting my gas driving you to school anymore." He said. He opened the door and pointed down the street where children congregated. "There you go. Move it." He said, taking Milo by the arm and nearly throwing him out of the house.

 

Milo whimpered softly as he was thrown out of the house. He was so confused. He thought Daddy would like him even more now that he could make him cum, but he was being meaner than ever. He walked over to the bus stop timidly, too lost in his thoughts to really pay attention to the other kids.Alex had been just sitting at the bus stop, talking to his friends, when he noticed Milo walking to the bus stop. Even this far away, he could see how fat the normally thin child was and is eyes narrowed. The bus showed up at that moment and Alex went over to Milo. "You're sitting next to me cum dump." He hissed quietly, grabbing the boy's arm and pulling him on the bus to take a seat by the window, making the slut sit down next to him.

Milo hadn't been paying attention, and he yelped softly when Alex grabbed his arm. He followed him obediently, too scared to protest as he sat down next to the boy on the bus and stayed silent.

Still holding on to Milo's wrist, Alex undid his pants and pulled out his hardening dick. "Suck it, whore, or I'll tell everyone what a worthless cunt you are. I can't believe you'd go to school filled with jizz! Whose is that?" he whispered.

Milo blushed deep crimson as Alex pulled out his cock and told him to suck it. He nodded obediently and bent over, licking the boy's cock. "D-Daddy's..." he mumbled pitifully, continuing to suck and lick Alex's dick.

Alex blinked in surprise. "Wow...even your own dad? Guess he won't mind if I go home with you and cum in you again after school. Jeez, if you were a girl, you'd be so pregnant by now. You'd have everybody's babies!" he said.

Milo sucked the boy's cock, whimpering at how big of a little slut he'd become.

Alex grunted, pushing Milo's face all the way down to the base of his cock. He began humping the boy's face. "Ahh...fuck...wait til the other guys hear about this!" he said with a sneer.

Milo allowed the boy to simply fuck his face, while he was stunned by his statement. Once he regained his composure, the boy pulled back a little. "B-but...but...-you said you wouldn't tell...

Alex shoved the boy back onto his dick. "Shut up, you piece of fuckmeat! While we're at school, you're MY fuck whore. I can do whatever I want with you. So unless you want to end up tied up in the boy's bathroom servicing a line a long as a mile, you'll make me cum!" he hissed.

Milo obediently resumed sucking the boy's dick, swirling his tongue around it as he tried the make the boy cum.

After a couple minutes, Alex started bucking his hips faster, moaning as he shot a load of his boy cream into Milo's full stomach. He held the boy in place for a long time, even after he finished, sighing as he peed into the portable toilet. "Ahh....yeah. You'll take whatever I give you, won't you, cuntboy?" he muttered.

The boy whimpered, swallowing every drop of cum. He was confused when he wasn't allowed to move, but didn't fight back, swallowing the piss as it spilled into his mouth.

Alex sighed softly and kept Milo to his dick, turning his head to look at the seat behind him. He motioned to the boy there, Ian, who raised a confused eyebrow but came over. He was surprised to see Milo with his head attached to Alex's lap. Ian swallowed slowly as he stared. Alex let Milo up and put his cock into his pants. "Want in?" he asked.

Milo blushed deeper and deeper as the new boy was called over. He cried softly and whimper. "A-Alex, y-you promised..."

 

"I meant that I promised not to tell EVERYBODY at school." he amended. He got up and moved out of the seat, ushering Ian into his spot. Ian licked his dry lips. "I can really fuck his mouth?" he asked. Alex nodded. "You can fuck his mouth, his ass, piss in him, whatever. He's just a slut. Look at his stomach. It's filled with dad's cum!" he said. Ian's looked over at Milo's bulging stomach. He reached over and gave it a hard pat, surprised at the sloshing sounds he heard.

Milo whimpered softly. Alex was a fibber....he didn't deny it though. "I-I'll do anything you want Ian..."

Ian gasped softly in awe. He quickly took out his dick. "I wanna piss first!" He said. And so it went. Alex made Ian serve 4 additional guys during the bus ride, taking money from the last 3 of them. All deposited their cum and piss into the boy's mouth, filling him up even more. At the end of the ride, Alex moved to sit next to Milo again. You need to stay by me from now on, ok? I need to go to the bathroom a lot. AND I want to make some more money letting guys do you. It's much better than getting an allowance." he said, taking the boy's arm as they got off the bus.

Milo cried almost the entire time. He didn't mind sucking the boys' cocks or drinking their piss....he just felt betrayed and used again by Alex. His tummy was getting kind of big now, and he whimpered as the other boy dragged him along. "B-but I'm so full...c-can't I empty out first?..." he asked timidly, forgetting about his father's order.

 

Alex thought for a moment, considering that. After a while, he shook his head. "I think you can fit some more in you. You can empty out when you're about to burst. Besides, I think guys should know what a little cum dumpster you are, walking around bloated up like a cum balloon!" He said.

 

Milo whimpered, touching his bulging little stomach. He felt like a whore, the taste of cum and piss still in his mouth. "O-ok Alex.."

 

Alex grinned and they walked to class. Unfortunately, he didn't normally sit next to Milo. Fortunately, one of the kids that had used the boy on the bus did. Ian, on the right side. The class sat in sets of three at long tables. When they took their seats, Ian reached over and took Milo's hand from underneath the table and put it in his pants. "Jack me off." he ordered.

 

Milo sighed as they entered the classroom. He felt like it was a haven...a safe place where there was no way for the other boys to take advantage of him. When Ian ordered the younger boy to jerk him off, he whimpered softly and obediently began to rub the other boy's cock.

Ian bit his lip and looked up. He pretended to pay attention while his cock was being massaged. His eyes shifted to the boy on the other side of Milo. It wasn't really fair of him to have this slut all to himself right? He leaned over to Milo. "Jack him off too! Do it or I'll tell everyone you just started doing this on your own!" he hissed.

 

Milo whimpered softly. The boy on the other side didn't know he was the school slut yet. What if he freaked out? He reached over to the boy and reach into his shorts, quickly grabbing his dick and beginning to jerk him off.

 

The second boy, Brett, gasped in shock. He stared at Milo in alarm, wondering what the guy was up to, but then he noticed Ian signalling him out of the corner of his eye. He looked at the other boy who motioned into his lap where Milo was jacking him off too. When the teacher wasn't looking he leaned around Milo to Brett and whispered, "He's a whore. You can do whatever you want to him!"

 

Milo whimpered again as he rubbed both the boy's cocks, unable to look either of the boys, or ANYONE for that matter, in the eyes. He simply nodded softly when Ian said Brett could do whatever he wanted with him.

 

Brett rubbed Milo's hand over his pants, urging the boy to move even faster. He couldn't wait to cover the boy's hand in his cream. The teacher announce that she needed to run an errand and left the classroom. As soon as she was gone, Ian grabbed Milo by the back of his neck and pushed his head down into his laps, looking around to make sure no one else saw. "Hurry up! You better get us both off before she gets back, slut!" he hissed.

Milo did as he was told, jerking Brett off faster and faster. When the boy forced his head into his lap, Milo eagerly began sucking and licking his dick, swirling his tongue and moaning like the filthy little cock hungry slut he was.

The two boys panted quietly, closing their eyes. It wasn't long before they were spurting their boycream. Alex held Milo tightly to his cock and Brett unzipped his pants, holding Milo's small hand over the head of his cock, making sure the mess got only onto him. Both sighed and released him as their orgasms finished.

Milo groaned loudly against Ian's dick, swallowing every drop and moaning as Brett's slick, stick cum covered his little hand.

Finished and satisfied, Ian pulled Milo's head off his dick and Brett pulled the boy's hand away. The zipped themselves up and made themselves presentable by the time the teacher came back.

Milo quickly did the same, blushing as he cleaned his hand of the cum.

Class continues normally after that. During recess, Alex drags Milo over behind the dumpsters, just on the edge of the campus. A couple of his friends, Ian, Brett, and Michael are already there, their dicks out, waiting for Milo.

Milo enjoyed the peace and rest for a while. He wasn't surprised to see the boy's with their cocks out though. "Wh-what do you want me to do?..."

Alex reached behind Milo and spun him around so that his ass faced the boys. He quickly pulled the boy's pants down and bent him over to reveal the can of shaving cream in his ass. The children oohed and snickered loudly at that, calling him all sorts of names like toilet, cum dump, jizz guzzler, etc. "I want you to pull that can out of your ass. We're going to need an empty dumpster for this!"

 

Milo blushed as his ass was shown to the boys, almost crying when they started to make fun of him. When they said he needed to be empty, he leaned against the dumpster and yanked out the can. Blood, piss, and cum immediately spilled out of his young body, covering his butt and legs. "th-there..."

 

The boys laughed at his lewd body. "Aww...he's all stretched out!" "One cock isn't going to be enough for that hole!" "How many cocks can we fit in him?" "Let's find out." The last was spoken by Alex, and with those words, the kids rushed Milo, taking off his clothes, trying to twist and turn him into different positions, forcing their cocks in his cunt, until in the end they found a decent position. Brett was laying on the floor, Michael was sitting on top of him, Milo was next, in the middle, then came Ian on top of Milo and Alex was kneeling behind Ian. Through sheer force, all four had stuffed their boy cocks into Milo's ass. Michael had his hands over Milo mouth to keep him from screaming as they pounded into his ass.

 

Milo TRIED to scream, all four cocks stretching his little cunt. HE screamed into the boy's hand, the sound muffled so that no one past the dumpster could hear the boy as he was forced down and raped.

 

The boys moaned softly as they used their cock toy. He felt sooo tight with all their cocks inside him at once, their balls rubbing and grinding together, heightening their pleasure. After nearly ten minutes of ruthless fucking, wearing out the tight fuckhole, the boys started cumming one by one, shooting their seed into the fuck hole. "Can't believe this cunt took all of our dicks! He's a great cum dump!" Michael said, the other boy's moaning in agreement. Liter and liters of boy cream continued to shoot into Milo.

 

Milo continued to scream and struggle as the boy's raped him. He came almost every single time one of them did, his body filling with their hot sticky cream.

 

Suddenly Milo's ass started to be filled with a hot liquid. "What's that?" Michael asked in confusion. "It's piss. You can pee in him too!" Alex said. The other boy's nodded in unison and started to empty their own bladders in him. Ian released Milo's mouth and started pinching the boy's nipples. "You're just a piece of fuck meat, aren't you? I bet you liked being pumped full of our cock juices, huh?" he muttered.

 

The child whimpered and cried as the other boy's finished raping him, only to start filling his body with their piss. He stayed silent though, to shy and ashamed to respond.

 

The boys sighed in contentment as they finished unloaded their juices into the cunt. "Hey! What are you boys doing over there!" A voice shouted. The kids cursed, pushing Milo off of them and running off, leaving Milo there with juices leaking out of his boy pussy. The voice belonged to Dren. He had been walking past the school when he had noticed the group barely visible from the side of the street. The man had jumped the gate and now walked over to him. "Look at what we have here. A bitch toy even at school, huh?"

 

The child whimpered as the horse approached, his sweet little cunt dripping blood, cum and piss. He was too weak to resist though, laying there with his ass in the air.

 

Dren knelt down and took out his cock. He quickly and easily stuffed his fat meat into the filled hole. "Gonna give this hole a nice good workout, boy. Beg for it like the little fuck slut you are!" He ordered as he started to pound Milo's ass hard, gripping the boy's waist so he couldn't get away.

 

Dren lay down on top of Milo, pounding the once tiny ass into the ground. "Damn right I will! F-Fuck...shouldn't have left you last time, cunt. Missed this tight ass... Don't worry, I'm gonna be taking you with me this time. Making you my portable cum toilet!" He said, grunting and slamming his fat dick into the worn hole. "Gonna ruin those bowels with my dick, make sure they're not good for anything other than being a fuck hole. You want that, baby?"

 

Milo whimpered and screamed out, already cumming on the ground. "Y-yes sir~! B-bring me with you and make me your little bitch~! I-I wanna be a cum dump!"

 

Dren grunted and pounded the boy's ass faster. He leaned back into a sitting position, grabbed Milo's legs and spread them wide, moaning as he started to fill the boy with his jizz, adding to however much of his classmate's cum that remained inside of him. "Aggghhhh, fuck bitch!! Been saving this up just for you! Take. It. All!!" He roared over the sound of the school's bell ringing signalling the end of lunch. He panted and kept thrusting, riding out the large orgasm that unloaded twice the amount of cum then normal out of his heavy balls.

 

Milo screamed, His little cock spurting as his body shuddered and quaked in pain. More cum spilled out of his open mouth as he screamed in agony.

 

Dren panted softly as his orgasm ended. He pulled out of the boy and stood up slowly. Wiping a bit of sweat from his brow, he stepped lightly on the cum slut's belly, forcing his jizz out from both ends. "Come on, empty out. I'm not going to be carrying around a used up fuck toy weighed down with cum." he said, stepping a little harder.

 

Milo screamed for a second before the boy's voice was cut off. Cum and piss chocked the child, spilling out of his mouth and pouring from his little, torn asshole.

 

Dren smirked as the boy emptied out mostly. "There we go. Atta boy. Now, put on your clothes and get up. We're leaving. Time for you to start your new life as my bitch." he said, standing back with his hands on his hips. "Maybe I'll let you come back to school to service the teachers or students during lunch or something though, since you seemed to have been having so much fun before~."

 

Milo squirmed and whimpered softly, weakly pulling his clothes back on. He sobbed softly and looked up at the man. "I-I'll do whatever you want sir~.....b-but..but what about my daddy?"

 

Dren raised an eyebrow curiously at that. "What  **about** your Daddy? He's going to have to pay to fuck you like anyone else. ...But I suppose I can let me have you at a discount. Getting you back from me permanently is a whole 'nother story. I think 100K is a good price to get his little cunt back. Though I can't imagine anyone paying that much for you!" he said.

 

Milo looked down at his feet, shuffling slightly. He doubted his daddy would pay that much for him too...heck, he probably wouldn't even pay the small fee to have sex with him from time to time. "O-ok.."

 

Dren took the boy by the arm and pulled him along. They left the school and walked down the sidewalk with Dren practically dragging the boy with him. They passed through a park and Dren stopped, noticing a couple teens squatted down and hunched over something. Dren pushed Milo forward a little. "Why don't you go find out what they're looking at, slut. I bet they could use a little help."

 

Milo whimpered as he was dragged along. When told to go over to the teens, the boy nodded and did so obediently. When he got closer, he still couldn't quite see what they were doing without asking. "Wh-what are you guys doing?"

 

The guys looked up and scrambled to hide what they had been doing. They had a black medium sized dog with them. One of the boys had stuffed his cock in the dog's ass and another had forced a bottle into the dog's mouth, keeping it quiet. They had been taking turns, passing the dog around between them and fucking it. "Shut up! What's it to you!" on shouted.

The child whimpered softly, knowing what the horse would want him to do. "W-well...i-if you pay my master," he said cutely, pointing to Dren, "I-I can let you fuck me in the butt instead. Y-you can even pee in me or use my mouth if you want."

 

The boys gasped in unison. They looked up as Dren walked over. "10 bucks a head and you can make him your bitch instead. The boys nodded, each getting out cash and shoving it in his hands. They grabbed Milo and pulled him into their circle, with Dren standing watch. They pushed him to the ground and pulled off his pants. They were disappointed to see the boy's well used and slightly gaping asshole but figured that a hole was a hole. "Shove two in at once. It'll be tighter." Dren advised. And that's just what they did, double penetrating him, humping a couple times, then passing him to the next two (of the six) and so on.

 

Milo whimpered and whined softly as he was forced to the ground and two cocks were shoved inside his little pussy. He tried to keep quiet as the boys fucked him, but every once in awhile a moan or scream would slip out.

 

On of the boy fucking Milo grabbed the dog and shoved it onto Milo's cock. The dog whine around the bottle in its mouth as it was forced to ride the boy's dick. One of the boy's on the sidelines stood up and shoved his cock into Milo's mouth.. "Fuuckk! Can't wait for his ass to free up, gotta cum now!! Ahhggh...take it bitch!!"

 

Milo whined loudly as his dick was forced into the dog. OH! Was this what boy's felt when they fucked him? He moaned around the boy's cock, suddenly and quickly cumming inside the dog's ass as he was penetrated from both ends.

 

Cum started to fill the small dog as the boy himself was pumped full of jizz. The boy's in Milo's ass grunted, shooting their loads into him as well, adding a couple liters before they were switched out for two other boys.

He whined loudly, feeling his body fill with cum. He shuddered harder, moaning on the dick as his belly filled with cum.


End file.
